Problem: To visit his grandmother, Brandon takes a train 14.28 miles and a motorcycle 5.15 miles. How many miles is Brandon's journey in total?
Answer: To find the total distance Brandon travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on train + distance on motorcycle = total distance. ${1}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ Brandon travels 19.43 miles in total.